1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to concrete mixer apparatus and in particular to such apparatus provided with means enabling the separation, removal and reclamation of components of a cementitious mix.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete mixer apparatus of diverse types are known in the art and in general comprise a mixing vessel for receiving the ingredients of a cementitious mix, a delivery or dump opening for discharging the concrete product formed from the cementitious ingredients, means facilitating the discharging of the concrete mix e.g., an auger, and means for enabling feeding dumping, mixing, etc., of the cementitious ingredients. In general, the concrete mixer apparatus is advantageously mounted on a land vehicle enabling in-transit mixing of the cementitious ingredients for delivery to the work site.
Among the more serious disadvantages characterizing such apparatus are the loss of cementituous ingredients, particularly the sand, gravel and stone components, and the manifold difficulties associated with dumping to waste of unused concrete. Thus, it is common practice to charge the concrete mixer apparatus at the loading site with sufficient of the cementitious ingredients to produce an excess of product concrete at the work site thus providing a safety margin and assuring fulfilment of job requirements. However, the excess concrete portion is undesirable in that it must be dumped to waste. Thus, the cement mixer vehicle must be applied to non-productive purposes for a significant period of time not to mention the expense stemming from the maintenance of waste disposal sites, transportation to and from etc.
However, perhaps the primary disadvantages relates to the loss of the gravel and stone components of the waste concrete portion. Such ingredients are relatively costly and, as well be appreciated, continued waste dumpings invitably lead to significant economic loss.
Thus, a primary object of the present invention is to provide concrete mixer apparatus wherein the foregoing and related difficulties are eliminated or at least mitigated to a substantial extent.
Another object of the present invention is to provide concrete mixer apparatus capable of minimizing loss of cementitious ingredients through waste disposal.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide concrete mixer apparatus capable of more efficient utilization significantly decreasing time lost through non-productive use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide concrete mixer apparatus having a relatively simple arrangement of parts, which may be easily and economically manufactured.
Other objects and advantages will become more apparent hereinafter as the description proceeds.
The foregoing, and related objects are attained in accordance with the present invention which in its broader aspects provides cement mixer apparatus, and preferably of the mobile type having a device enabling the separation and reclamation of sand, gravel and related components from a concrete mix, the concrete mixer apparatus comprising a drum or mixing vessel, means for tilting the drum, a delivery outlet for discharging material from said mixing vessel, and means for introducing water into the drum, said device comprising restraint and diversion device means adapted to be positioned in alignment with said outlet, means pivotally mounting said device means on said concrete mixer, so as to be movable from a position aligned with said outlet to a position displaced from said outlet and means for securing said device in position in alignment with said outlet.
The invention is described by reference to the accompanying drawing wherein :